Breyerfest
Breyerfest Breyer Animal Creations holds events yearly such as model horse shows and Breyer Fun Days. Since 1989, Breyer has hosted Breyerfest (also known as'' BF'') at the Kentucky Horse Park in Lexington, Kentucky. Breyerfest is held in July annually. It is a three-day event for model horse collectors. During the event, attendees can purchase models, sell their own, trade with others, purchase special run models only sold at Breyerfest, and participate in model horse shows. There are classes and workshops on painting, customizing, and repairing models. There are even lectures on collecting and judging models. There is a new "Celebration Horse" every year, which is normally a famous horse that the model was inspired by. This Traditional model is included with the purchase of a three-day ticket. With the purchase of a one-day ticket, Breyerfest goers recieve a Breyerfest Stablemate model. Every Breyerfest has a different theme. This tradition started in 2002, so the earlier years did not have themes. Each year real horses (normally well-known) attend Breyerfest as a guests of honor, along with well-known trainers or owners. Breyerfest has been host to many famous horses, such as Sham, Cigar, and Pecos. Breyerfest Themes by Year *July 12-14, 2019: Salute to Horse Heroes *July 13-15, 2018: Off to the Races (Race horse theme) *July 14-16, 2017: Gateway to India (India theme) *July 22-24, 2016: Carnival! (Carnival theme) *July 17-19, 2015: Vive la France (France theme) *July 11-13, 2014: 25th Anniversary Silver Jubilee *July 19-21, 2013: Denim And Diamonds *July 20-22, 2012: British Invasion (British theme) *July 15-17, 2011: Fairytails (Fairytale theme) *July 23-25, 2010: Lights, Camera, Action! (Hollywood theme) *July 17-19, 2009: Birthday Bash (Breyer's 20th Anniversary) *July 18-20, 2008: Global Gallop (Around The World theme) *July 20-22, 2007: Stars and Stripes (American Horse theme) *July 28-30, 2006: Summer Carnival (Carnival theme) *July 29-31, 2005: Medieval Merriment (Medieval theme) *July 29-31, 2004: Fiesta Equina (Spanish Horse theme) *2003: Blast from the Past (Past Breyer Horses and/or their Offspring/Groovy theme) *July 26-28, 2002: America's Wild Horses (Wild West theme) BreyerFest-2012.jpg|Breyerfest 2012 British Invasion theme Globalgallop.jpg|Breyerfest 2008 Global Gallop theme 2010_BreyerFestLogo.jpg|Breyerfest 2010 Lights, Camera, Action! theme fairytails.jpg|Breyerfest 2011 Fairytails theme Breyerfest_Program_Cover_jpg.jpg|Breyerfest 2005 Medieval Merriment theme Program breyerfest2007.jpg|Breyerfest 2007 Logo brithdaybreyerfest.jpg|Breyerfest 2009 Brithday Bash theme Program Breyerfest Celebration Models by Year *2012: #711140 Mariah's Boon (Othello mold) *2011: #711213 Matt McLaughlin's Pecos (Esprit mold) *2010: #711110 All Glory (Rejoice mold) *2009: #711109 Whizards Baby Doll - Roxy (Roxy Mold) *2008: #711108 Alborozo (Alborozo mold) *2007: #711107 Rugged Painted Lark (Zippo Pine Bar mold) *2006: #711106 Tommy Turvey's Joker (Smart Chic Olena mold) *2005: #711105 Fire Magic (Friesian mold) *2004: #710104 Noble II (Andalusian Stallion mold) *2003: #710103 Gladwin's Lucky Grey Lady (Clydesdale Mare mold) *2002: #701102 RSV Inolvidiable (Peruvian Paso mold) *2001: #702901 Atlantis Bey V (Huckleberry Bey mold) *2000: #700900 Leah's Fancy Chick (Lady Phase mold) *1999: #700999 Molokai (Big Ben mold) *1998: #770798 Rejoice (Rejoice mold) *1997: #700497 Bold (Stud Spider mold) *1996: #700596 Tseminole Wind (Sham mold) *1995: #707595 Mego (Adios mold) *1994: #700794 Bright Zip (San Domingo mold) *1993: #410393 Grayingham Lucky Lad (Clydesdale Stallion mold) *1992: Turbo the Wonder Horse (Mustang mold) *1991: #412091 Mustang Lady, Endurance Champion (Indian Pony mold) *1990: #410090 Dr. Peaches (Phar Lap mold) Volunteer Models by Year Every year the volunteers selected to help out at Breyerfest are given a Breyer model for their time. These are the models given to these volunteers by year. These are also known as Judge's Models. *1993: Glossy Silver Filigree (Proud Arabian Mare mold, 30 made) *1994: #411294 Red Roan (Indian Pony mold, 30 made) *1995: #707395 Palomino (Lady Phase mold, 40 made) *1996: #700796 Merlin (Mustang mold, 30 made) *1997: Glossy Gold Charm Pinto (Fighting Stallion mold, 45 made) *1998: #410297 Moccasin (San Domingo mold, 30-35 made) *1999: Zeppelin (Chestnut Leopard Appaloosa) (Zippo Pine Bar mold, 50 made) *2000: Glossy Light Dappled Grey (American Saddlebred Stallion mold, 80 made) *2001: The Poet (Porcelian Othello mold, 99 made) *2002: Glossy Florentine (Clydesdale Stallion mold, 80 made) *2003: Glossy Charcoal (Lonesome Glory mold, 80 made) *2004: #710204 Shaded Chestnut (Legionario mold, 70? made) *2005: Shaded Chestnut Sabino (Cedarfarm Wixom mold, 119 made) *2006: Glossy Mahogany Bay (Big Ben mold, 120 made) *2007: #711427 Bluegrass (Strapless mold, 125 made) *2008: #711428 Totsi (Indian Pony mold, 100 made) *2009: After Party (Proud Arabian Stallion mold, 100? made) *2010: #711122 Quiet on the Set (Missouri Fox Trotter mold, 120 made) *2011: #711430 Nottingham (Silver mold, 140 made) Breyerfest Store Specials by Year Store specials are models that are on sale in the Breyer store only at Breyerfest. These models are limited run. They are limited to one per person and do not require a special run ticket to be purchased. There is often a crowd of people waiting outside the Breyer store to get these models. This is why avid collectors use the term, "Ninja Pit of Death" to describe the Breyer store on early Friday morning at Breyerfest. *2005: #711985 Breyerfest Stablemate Keychain (Morgan - Prancing mold) *2006: #711306 Magnifico (Pervuian Paso mold, 500 made) *2007: #711307 Cream Soda (Belgian mold, 2500 made) *2008: #711078 Chang-an: Tang Dynasty Horse (Porcelian Stablemate, $25 each) *2009: #711079 Lizzy Tarband's Toby (Pony of the Americas mold, 750 made, $35 each) *2009: #711080 20th Anniversary Commemorative Set (Set of 20 Stablemates, 500 made, $100 each) *2010: #711081 Priefert's Radar (Roy mold, 750 made, $50 each) *2011: #711135 Dusty, America's Horse (Bolya mold, 750 made, $50 each) *2012: #711150 Taskin (Goffert mold, limited run, unknown number made) Breyerfest Special Runs by Year Special runs are models only sold at Breyerfest in limited amounts. With each three-day Breyerfest ticket, buyers recieve Special Run tickets to use to purchase Special Run models at a certain time and day. Buyers recieve two Special Run tickets per three-day admission ticket. To get in line for a Special Run model after using all their tickets, they will have to purchase another three-day ticket. *1994: #411394 Unpainted Black Stablemate Foal Keychain (Thoroughbred Laying Foal mold, 250 made) *1994: #411494? Unpainted Amber Stablemate Foal Keychain (Thoroughbred Laying Foal mold, 250 made) *1996: Clear Plastic Stablemate Foal Keychain (Throughbred Laying Foal mold, 250 made) *1996: Clear Plastic Stablemate Foal Keychain (Thoroughbred Standing Foal, 250 made) *1996: #410496 Blue Plastic Stablemate Foal Keychain (Thoroughbred Laying Foa l mold, 250 made) *1996: #410496 Blue Plastic Stablemate Foal Keychain (Throughbred Standing Foal mold, 250 made) *1997: #410497 Excalibur (Aristocrat Champion Hackney mold, 200 made) *1997: #410697 Red Roan Stablemate Foal Keychain (Thoroughbred Laying Foal mold, 500 made) *1997: #410697 Red Roan Stablemate Foal Keychain (Throughbred Standing Foal mold, 500 made) *1997: #410897 Black Plastic Stablemate Keychain (Draft Horse mold, 500 made) *1997: #410997 Clear Amber Stablemate Keychain (Saddlebred mold, 500 made) *1998: #790898 Shannon (Clydesdale Mare mold, 450 made) *1998: Purple Plastic Stablemate Foal Keychain (Throughbred Laying Foal mold, 500 made) *1998: Green Plastic Stablemate Foal Keychain (Thoroughbred Standing Foal mold, 500 made) *1998: Blue and White Marbled Plastic Stablemate Keychain (Arabian Mare mold, 500 made) *1998: Clear Plastic Stablemate Keychain (Saddlebred mold, 500 made) *1999: Buckskin with Left Hind Sock (Cold Cast Porcelain) (San Domingo mold, 250 made) *1999: Flint (Spanish Fighting Bull mold, 375 made) *1999: Oreo (Jasper the Market Hog mold, 375 made) *1999: Tiki (Marabella mold, 1500 made) *1999: Breyerfest Stablemate Keychain Set (Andalusian and Shetland Pony molds, 1500 made) *1999: Breyerfest Stablemate Keychain Set (Mule and Clydesdale molds, 1500 made) *2000: Breyer Stablemate Keychain Set (Appaloosa, Arabian - Rearing, Warmblood, and American Saddlebred molds, 2000 made, $30 each) *2000: Buford (Walking Hereford Bull mold, 750 made) *2000: Leah's Fancy (Amber mold, 2500 made) *2000: Mardi Gras (with and without dorsal stripe) (Lonesome Glory mold, 750 made) *2000: Patches (Kitten mold, 750 made) *2000: Sarsaparilla (Mustang mold, 1000 made) *2001: Flocky Set I (Morgan - Prancing and Jack Russell Terrier molds, 1500 made) *2001: Flocky Set II (Arabian - Rearing and Cantering Foal molds, 1500 made) *2001: Jester (Lassie mold, 750 made) *2001: Mesquite (Texas Longhorn Bull mold, 750 made) *2001: #710601 Classic Racing Throughbreds (Kelso, Man O' War, and Silky Sullivan molds, 750 made) *2001: #710301 Shadow of Blue (Amber mold, 1500 made) *2001: #702701 Valentino (Silver mold, 1600 made) *2001: Drinker of the Wind (three colors: white marble, bronze, verdigris on wooden bases) (Huckleberry Bey mold, 3 of each color made) *2002: Ahote (Silver mold, 1000 made) *2002: Bandit (Wolf mold, 1000 made) *2002: Choc (Buffalo mold, 750 made) *2002: High Sierra (Indian Pony mold, 1000 made) *2002: Kohana (Cougar mold, 1000 made) *2002: Porcelian Stablemate Saddlebred (American Saddlebred mold, 200 made) *2002: Porcelian Stablemate Warmblood (Warmblood mold, 200 made) *2003: Glow in the Dark Movie Gift Keychain (Andalusian mold, 300 made) *2003: #710403 Duke (Boxer mold, 600 made) *2003: #702003 Galway Warrior (Bisque Porcelian) (Othello mold, 750 made) *2003: #711403 Porcelian Seabiscuit (Throughbred mold, 750 made) *2003: #711203 Sgt. Pepper (Big Ben mold, 1500 made) *2003: #710303 Stawberry Fields (Silver mold, 1250 made) *2003: #710503 The Lark Ascending (Rugged Lark mold, 500 made) *2003: #711103 Mod Squad Keychain (Arabian - Rearing, Appaloosa, Draft Horse, and Saddlebred molds, 1000 made) *2004: #710304 Adriano (Porcelian Spanish Barb mold, 850 made) *2004: #710914 Cobrizo (Peruvian Paso mold, 1200 made) *2004: #710704 Descarao (Mustang mold, 950 made) *2004: #710804 El Viajero (Foundation Stallion mold, 500 made) *2004: #710404 Flamenca (Paso Fino mold, 500 made) *2004: #710504 Porcelian Hidalgo (Arabian - Rearing mold, 700 made) *2004: #710604 Magnifico (Spanish Fighting Bull mold, 500 made) *2004: #701904 Paloma (Marabella mold, 900 made) *2005: #711055 Arthur (Belgian mold, 700 made, $55 each) *2005: #711905 Galahad (Andalusian Stallion mold, 1200 made, $55 each) *2005: #711035 Gwendolyn (Rejoice mold, 550 made, $45 each) *2005: #711075 Isabel and Chloe (Walking Arabian and Lying Foal molds, 725 made, $35 each) *2005: #711015 Oliver (Brighty mold, 750 made, $45 each) *2005: #711805 Romantico (Porcelian Great Horse mold in Armor, 1250 made, $125 each) *2005: #711045 Sherwood (Sherman Morgan mold, 750 made, $50 each) *2006: #711096 Applause and Encore (Porcelian Circus Pony molds, 500 made, $150 each) *2006: #711036 Appydaze (Aristocrat Champion Hackney mold, 1500 made, $50 each) *2006: #711016 Carnivale (Fighting Stallion mold, 1000 made, $50 each) *2006: #711056 Highwire (Huckleberry Bey mold, 1200 made, $55 each) *2006: #711306 Magnifico (Peruvian Paso mold, 500 made) *2006: #711046 Maximus (Clydesdale Stallion mold, 1000 made, $45 each) *2006: #711086 Nimbo (Elephant mold, 750 made, $35 each) *2006: #711026 Pierrot (Missouri Fox Trotter mold, 1200 made, $55 each) *2006: #711706 Ringmaster (Spirit mold, 1000 made, $50 each) *2006: #711066 Three Ring Circus Stablemate Set (Arabian - Rearing, Firesian, and Mustang molds, 1200 made, $30 set) *2007: #711081 Alamo (Texas Longhorn Bull mold, 750 made) *2007: #711077 All American Trio (Paso Fino, Standing Stock Horse, and Tennessee Walking Horse molds, 1250 made) *2007: #711097 Dr. Zhivago (Percelian All American Saddlebred mold, 550 made) *2007: #711017 Heartland (Ruffian mold, 1250 made) *2007: #711067 Lady Liberty (Rain mold, 1250 made) *2007: #711047 Rushmore (Smarty Jones mold, 1250 made) *2007: #711057 Sundance (Nokota mold, 1200 made) *2007: #711037 Times Square (Ethereal mold, 1250 made) *2008: #711088 Heidi and Edelweiss (Cow and Calf mold, 750 made, $60 set) *2008: #711018 Limerick the Irish Draught (Cleveland Bay mold, 1350 made, $55 each) *2008: #711028 Melbourne the Brumby (Mustang mold, 1150 made, $45 each) *2008: #711098 Mirage the Arabian (Porcelian) (650 made, $150 each) *2008: #711038 Patagonia the Polo Pony (Polo Pony mold, 1250 made, $30 each) *2008: #711058 Pharaoh (Sham mold, 1050 made, $50 each) *2008: #711048 Riesling the Hanoverian (Keltic Salinero mold, 1250 made, $55 each) *2008: #711068 Saltire the Clydesdale (Othello mold, 1050 made, $60 each) *2009: #711029 Buttercream (Idocus mold, 1250 made, $65 each) *2009: #711089 Cotton Candy (Small Poodle mold, 600 made, $40 each) *2009: #711019 Cupcake (Newsworthy mold, 1050 made, $45 each) *2009: #711039 Gala Five Gaiter (Five Gaiter mold, 1050 made, $60 each) *2009: #711060 Make a Wish (Make a Wish mold, 1350 made, $65 each) *2009: #711099 Party Time (Porcelian Shire mold, 700 made, $150 each) *2009: #711059 Surprise/Gambler's Choice (colors: appaloosa, palomino, or pinto) (Quarter Horse Gelding mold, 450 made, $55 each) *2009: #711059 Surprise/Gambler's Choice (colors: silver filigree, glossy charcoal, or glossy smoke) (Quarter Horse Gelding mold, 10 made, $55 each) *2009: #711049 Sprinkles (Lady Phase mold, 1150 made, $50 each) *2010: #711117 Beethoven (St. Bernard mold, 600 made, $45 each) *2010: #711118 Dances with Wolves (Porcelian, 700 made, $155 each) *2010: #711115 Red Carpet Royality (Goffert mold, 1100 made, $65 each) *2010: #711111 Stage Mom and Child Star (Giselle and Gilen molds, 1200 made, $75 set) *2010: #711112 Star-Studded (Silver mold, 1100 made, $60 each) *2010: #711113 Stunt Double (Indian Pony mold, 1200 made) *2010: #711116 Technicolor (Huckleberry Bey mold, 1100 made, $55 each) *2010: #711114 Tinseltown (Lonesome Glory mold, 1200 made) *2011: #711127 Aurora (Porcelian, 400 made, $150 each) *2011: #711138 Avalon (Resin, 125 made, $95 each) *2011: #711128 Gruff (Mountain Goat mold, 400 made, $45 each) *2011: #711133 Hansel and Gretel (Hansel and Gretel molds, 800 made, $50 each) *2011: #711132 Jasmine (Weather Girl mold, 1100 made, $65 each) *2011: #711130 Once Upon a Time (matte and glossy) (Show Jumping Warmblood mold, 750 made, $55 each) *2011: #711137 Prince Charming (Resin, 125 made, $95 each) *2011: #711139 Sorcerer's Apprentice (Resin, 125 made, $75 each) *2011: #711134 Spun Gold Surprise/Gambler's Choice (colors: pearly gold/champagne, chestnut pinto, or buckskin appaloosa) (Ethereal mold, 400 made, $65 each) *2011: #711134 Spun Gold Surprise/Gambler's Choice (color: palomino extended blanket appaloosa) (Ethereal mold, 30 made, $65 each) *2011: #711129 Under the Sea (Bluegrass Bandit mold, 1100 made, $60 each) *2011: #711131 Wish on a Star (Big Ben mold, 1100 made, $65 each) *2012: #711143 Bowland - British White Bull (Charolias mold) *2012: #711147 Aintree - English Steeplechaser (Cigar mold) Breyerfest Early Bird Prize Models Early Bird prize models are prizes given out to early bird Breyerfest ticket purchasers. The ticket purchasers are entered into a contest to win one of these prize models by buying tickets early from the Breyer website. *2012: #711214 Bennington (Morgan mold, 3 made) *2011: #711136 Perrault (El Pastor mold, 3 made) *2010: #711126 Opening Night (Cody mold, 3 made) *2009: Angel Food (Silver mold, 3 made) *2008: Capri (Ethereal mold, 3 made) *2007: ??? (shaded grey/red ribbons) (Five Gaiter mold, 3 made) *2004: El Nino (Saddlebred Weanling mold, 1 made) *2004: Reyo (Sherman Morgan mold, 1 made) *2004: Alma (Proud Arabian Mare mold, 1 made) Breyerfest Collector Cards Breyerfest Collector Cards are glossy cardstock cards of different sizes that feature a picture on the front of a horse/special run model and the history/information of the horse/model on the back. They also may have the Breyerfest dates that they were given out on the back. These cards are given out at Breyerfest and sometimes at surrounding hotels near Breyerfest. Model Horse Collector's Jamboree also gives out their own collector cards. The cards do not have much value because most Breyer collectors don't collect the cards. The cards only run about $1 to $3 each. *2012: SR Mariah's Boon *2011: Priefert Guest Horse Kong *2011: SR Pecos *2010: Priefert Guest Horse Radar *2010: SR All Glory *2009: SR Roxy *2008: SR Alborozo *2007: SR Rugged Painted Lark *2006: SR Joker *2005: SR Fire Magic *2004: SR Noble II *2004: Noble II (black and white, handed out at Noble II's table) *2003: SR Gladwin Lucky Grey Lady *2002: SR RSV Inolvidable *2001: SR Atlantis Bey V *2000: SR Leah's Fancy Chick *1999: SR Cigar *1999: SR Molokai *1998: SR Rejoice *1997: SR Bold *Breed Card: Arabian *Breed Card: Highland Pony *Breed Card: Paint *Breed Card: Warmblood Category:Breyerfest Category:Breyer Events